My Fair Lady
by diggydawg
Summary: Loki/OC - Sera is of Asgard with the other gods and goddesses and has captured Loki's attention. Set in olden days.


Hello! Thank you for clicking, please enjoy my story! This is my second Thor story, it's a Lokixoc, and I've thoroughly enjoyed writing it for you! For those who want to know, Hallbera is _not _a real goddess and she in no way relates to any Mythology, I just made her up. And as for my OC, you'll find out about her as you go along.

Oh and by the way, this chapter (number 1) was revised on the 8/8/11 because I noticed that my writing could have flowed better, and was re-written with only a few minor changes. So aha, there we are!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lady Sera read in silence in the Asgard Library, turning a page over with her index finger and thumb. She was submersed in the ambiance and presence of books. Sera didn't mind the solitude, or that barely anyone ventured in here. She was leaning back in her chair with her boots propped up on a desk languidly. Cradling the book in her hands as her eyes swept over the sentences, she absorbed everything like a sponge and a small smile on her face.<p>

A group of women passed the door. Their girlish giggling met her ears.

"No! Honestly?"

"Didn't you hear? She took a _Midgardian_ as a lover!"

"What an outrage!"

"Can you believe that?"

"Scandalous!"

Sera sat up to look past a shelf to see out the door, puzzlement written over her face. She had been in the library most of the day so she must've missed whatever was going on.

"Hallbera, are you sure?"

There was an utterance of disgust. "Of course. I saw her ride out on a horse this morning to go see him!" A derisive snort. "It's all over the castle!"

"That's unbelievable!"

Giggle. "I know! Why can't that silly girl choose one of her own kind? Do you _see_ how Thor fawns over her? She must be blind!"

A dreamy sigh. "He's _gorgeous! _I so wish he'd pick me..."

"I had him all to myself last night!"

A gasp again.

"I heard! I envy you!"

The women were long gone, but their noise echoed in the large halls of Asgard.

_Interesting. _Sera thought to herself. _Probably a load of rubbish._ Shaking her head softly, she returned to reading, leaning over the book now. As far as she knew, she was the only one that even kept these books company. Those girls probably didn't even know a library even existed in Asgard. So much knowledge left unappreciated that it was ghastly.

All across the desk lay open books in neat places, pages the colour of tea or crisp white linen, with markers on their pages. She had to keep them all here so she knew which ones she'd marked and read. Some books had no markers at all, and were pushed off the desk recklessly, some even thrown across the room in her vigour or shouts. They were rejected because they were made by authors who were pompous asses, and she couldn't stand to read any of it. Other books were written by very wise and intelligent people, which she found useful and refreshing.

Sera had only been in the library for a few hours, but she was starting to feel the need for a break. It was longer than many of the people she knew could withstand. She pulled her legs off the table and kicked off her boots. She was mentally very wise beyond her years.

Eclipsing her notebook over the book in her lap, she unclipped her pen and began to write. Elegant, script writing flowed across the pages effortlessly and endlessly, flowing. It looked like she was endlessly signing something with her speed, the ink rapidly forming sophisticated, intelligent sentences. The book was already half full, the book worn. The silence of the room was engulfing, encompassing, as she sat in the centre of the library. This was special to her, where her thoughts mattered and she could be surrounded by kind, intelligent beings, (the voices in the books) in contrast to what lay beyond the library doors, words that went on and on with no meaning and selfish pettiness.

_There are bigger and better things out there. I have a thirst for knowledge, to be strong. Other women may dream of being princesses, being rich and having people wait on them. They want to be beautiful and adored. Such fantasies are drivel to hear because they do nothing to acquire it. I care more about being strong, about doing things myself without needing others for help. I'm proud of that, proud of that fact. I prefer on improving and strengthening myself and my skills. I know that as a woman I'm not expected to be a leader or a warrior or a fighter. I do not care. I'm determined to carve out my own path independent of others._

Suddenly two rough, dominating hands clamped down on her shoulders but Sera didn't flinch.

"Hello Thor."

She wordlessly and delicately placed her closed notebook upon a neat space on the desk. "What brings you to the library?"

She could tell Thor made a disgruntled face.

"All these years and I have yet to surprise you, Lady Sera!"

"You just did. The great Thor entering a library is unheard of. All of Asgard would be shocked." She didn't look up once as she pinched the corner of a thick book, dragging it onto the cleared centre so she could gaze upon its sentences, bared openly for her eyes which read intricately. "You breathe too loudly, you give yourself away."

Thor laughed heartily, surprised at the gently uttered comeback. Sera bent closer to her book, a pencil rolling towards her open hand before she picked it up and underlined a paragraph.

"Lady Sera! Defacing the royal books? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Thor mock scorned. Her lips quirked a little and she turned with a raised brow to the God with neck length scraggly blonde hair and a beard made of stubble.

"You jest." She said as she turned back to her book, a hand supporting her temple as she read. One knee was tucked into her torso. "Like you know anything of _books_."

"You speak truth, my lady." Thor sighed. "I know not to books or learning,"

"Clearly."

"-But I know of valiant fighting, the swinging of my hammer against an enemy, and defeating armies of thousands." The man would've looked like a preening creature if he didn't have such muscles, such a deep voice, or that dramatic faraway look in his eyes. Sera peeked at the visibly peacocking man, before she looked back at her book.

"Sure." Came the down-to-earth reply.

If Thor were any of a lesser man (as in, afraid of rejection) he would have bristled or faltered. But, Thor was familiar with women playing coy with him, but he was also familiar with women swooning over him. This, _this_, was unheard of. This distance, disinterest. It was only threatening because it was genuine.

"Lady Sera, it's time to get your head out of those books." Thor prowled around her desk, eyeing the amount of them. He was not above assuming that people such as Sera _read _that many books. It was atrocious! "Such a beautiful woman should get out more – she shouldn't keep her face buried in books when many men would enjoy the sight much, much more!" His step was heavy, wide and powerful with his muscular legs as he moved towards a nearby window, looking out. The sun was shining for Vallhalla's sake!

"Oh? And where would I go?" Sera moved her hand to another book, entertaining him, flipping a page and underlining something calmly, before elegantly returning her hand to lie like a butterfly on her notebook, opening it secretly and quickly scribbling something down before shutting it, carefully replacing it to its place.

Thor grinned crookedly.

"First of all, you'd accompany me to the next banquet my father throws in my name. Second, you'd accompany me to the battlegrounds, and save many men bruises and injuries from the goddess of war herself, Lady Sif! She's asked for you."

Sera showed no reaction to the demands.

"And you'd give me the truth." At this Sera glanced to Thor, a small pinch her eyebrows. "There are tales and a rumour going around Asgard that their studious Lady Sera has taken a Midgardian as a lover!"

"Nonsense." A second later her ink burst from her pen. "Wait! They were talking about _me?_"

Thor chuckled at her wide eyes. "All the men are devastated! You are all the women talk of, now!"

When Sera calmed the ink stains drew itself effortlessly off of the pages back into her pen like the smashing of the pen erased itself. "Oh, you mean, instead of you? That must be devastating. Poor Thor."

Thor threw back his head and howled with laughter. Oh her humour! She killed him!

Sera showed no indication that she was joking, but continued.

"But n-_no, _I haven't taken anyone as a lover! For crying out loud!" Sera's hands came up to her honey coloured hair and they clenched a few strands. "Those women were _lying_! How could they turn my morning horse ride into something like that? It's pitiful!"

Shaking herself to relieve her of her anger, Sera plunged into reading again but this time with an angered scowl. She hadn't looked up once after that.

The two of them thought they were the only ones in the library, with the bookshelves as their only witnesses to their conversation, but that would only be really a matter of perception, one where both Thor and Sera perception happened to be distorted. There _was _another with them, and they were close. Closer than Sera and Thor could sense.

After about a minute of silence, Sera sat up and laid her arms on the desk, letting her mouth open and glanced up at the only other person there.

"Why would Lady Sif ask for me? She _knows_," She emphasised with her voice, arms and eyes. "-I fall asleep at the training grounds."

Thor shrugged carelessly, arms crossed.

Lady Sera looked around at all of the mass of texts on her desk, before sighing and reclining.

"Unless she wishes to spar with me. I could do with a break." She thought aloud, throwing her pen with a 'phut'. "Just let me get my shoes on and we can go." Her feet had been without shoes for comfort's sake - it's not like she needed them in a library but they were next to her desk.

"Great!" Thor beamed cockily, like he won a prize.

Sera didn't mention it, but just because she agreed to go with him to Sif didn't mean she'd agreed to go to a banquet with him. A banquet in _his _honour? Pfft. Like he needed an ego boost.

Once her knee high boots were on, Thor gazed at Sera up and down with an unidentifiable expression. She wore black pants that hugged her loosely but complimented her well and her heels were two inches high. Her shirt was a loose black wrap around with short sleeves that came down to above her elbows and left a V-neck to show her skin modestly. It was a casual sexiness she possessed.

"Such... odd clothing." The God of Thunder commented uncomfortably when she sent him a demanding look. Sera swirled her cloak around herself until it rested over her back and she could put her arms in. The cloak came to her ankles, but was quite elegant and mysterious.

"Not used to seeing a woman in anything but a dress? Well, here's an image of a woman wearing something other than her birthday suit or those ridiculous garments you call fashion." Her sharp tongue made Thor wince slightly.

Then with assertive, regal, and dignified steps Sera lead the way out of the library and to the training grounds just outside of Asgard's castle. Thor followed her with heavy, large footing. He certainly took full advantage of his position, whistling lowly to himself.

"Stop staring at my butt."

A book fell off a shelf and landed on his head.

In surprise Thor grunted and raised his blue eyes to the back of her head, letting out a breath and then chuckling despite himself, touching the sore spot. How did she know?

"I shan't apologise for the view you give me, milady."

She glanced at him over her shoulder through the corner of her discerning eye. "Tch."

Thor was thoroughly ignorant that Sera didn't have anything to do with that book falling on his head.

The duo knew they were getting close to the training fields when battle cries and the sounds of swords clashing could be heard. Sera and Thor stepped into a clearing surrounded by grass.

"Why exactly did Lady Sif ask for me?" Sera looked blankly at Sif who was fighting a young man in the middle of a training ring, and crossed her arms. There were a few men down on the floor exhausted, and a few men were sitting outside of the ring panting and holding some of their appendages.

Thor grinned at her, full of amusement.

"You can meet swords with her, of course! The dummies we've set out are hacked to bits and the men have grown tired."

Sera chuckled breathily. "Of course they would."

Thor glanced at the woman once with a slight eyebrow raise and returned his attention to the other Gods.

The man Sif was currently fighting fell back into the dirt, not getting up. Sera had just stepped forward confidently when Thor said.

"Would it be too forward for me to say that I asked you merely for the pleasure of seeing your stunning body on the battlefield?"

"I don't _care _what I look like on the battlefield." Sera retorted in a small growl and reached up to her cloak and took it off. "It's about defeating your opponent, not looking good. Although, that's a plus I suppose." She raised her brows in an afterthought of contemplation, then decided she really didn't care.

"Yet you do, Lady Sera! You look so inspirational, so aggressive! A woman worthy of me, I'll say!" Sera slowly turned and froze Thor with her stare. It wasn't quite at a glare, but it was definitely frightening.

Sera didn't even verbally answer his pompousness. She waved her hand in the air and a silver blade appeared in her grip. "Go back to betting with the Gods, Thor. Let me handle this." With that she stomped (managing to do so with dignity) into the training ring.

O

Sif panted, rolling her shoulder with a frown on her face. Sweat glistened a little on her slightly tanned skin. Her hair was swept back into a tight, dark ponytail and her armour shone in the sunlight. Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun watched from the sidelines, all clearly weary and tired. Sif had gone through them like a rack of dirty second hand clothes.

Then Sif sensed a figure approaching. She raised her sword and pointed it threateningly at the young woman approaching, until she saw who it was – only one woman walked with her hips swaying like that - then she burst into a grin.

"Lady Sera! You accepted my invitation!"

Sera wielded her sword for show, advancing, before pointing it at Sif with a bent below and slack wrist. Her eyes were narrowed.

"You picked the right person to pester me."

"He's good, isn't he?" Sif placed a hand on her hip, smiling predatorily.

Sera stopped, well within the ring, but a few meters away from Sif still. "He wouldn't shut up. That boy will get himself in trouble."

Sif glanced over to Thor then back again to the woman. Her honey coloured hair was let down, grown-out with layers until her lower back. It made her look quite mature, pretty. What was once a fringe grew out down to both sides under her jaw, so it looked like it belonged there as it framed her face in a centre parting. The wind blew her hair behind her and around her face, making her look wildly beautiful.

The man who was lying on the ground opened his eyes, looking grateful that he was still alive and scampered away, picking up his discarded sword and shield.

"Tell me why I'd indulge you, Lady Sif?"

"Because you simply would, Lady Sera. There is no opponent like you. You thirst for battle like I do, I see the delight in your eyes, and it mirrors mine!"

"Not quite."

"Oh? Do enlighten me."

"If there were no opponent like me, then how am I like you?"

Sif's eyebrows drew together. Then she tossed a shield over to the woman slightly shorter than her. It made Sif smirk when Sera caught the hilt adeptly with sharp reflexes. But the woman merely threw the heavy circular disk to the side.

A golden light beamed around Sera, and a new uniform appeared on her skin. It was silver, sleek and plated. She had no cape, but her challenging blue eyes had Sif grinned.

"Then let's begin?" Sif tilted her head.

Sera cocked her own head in turn, curtly. "You first, milady. If you can lift that heavy, _heavy, _sword of yours." She played on Sif's detest for maidenly weakness.

The Goddess of War took the bait and initiated the first strike.

O

Sif was right. No matter what anybody said, even Sera herself, Lady Sera was an engaging and challenging sparring partner. Sera was competitive, testy, observant, and resilient. It was satisfying to the Goddess of War. The woman held her sword tight, her stance casual, but nothing was left open, every blow no matter how forceful, was blocked effectively. Sif had a hungry look in her eye as she fought like a jaguar. It was as endearing as it was disconcerting to see a blank mask on Sera's face, how could she be so...so stoic?

"Aahh, I lied." Sera sighed out of the blue before she blocked a powerful strike with level feet, before unexpectedly lunging into a parry of swings so fast Sif had to act on pure instinct and adrenaline, switching to defence in a split second and had to bite her lip to stop any sound come out when Sera drew first blood and knocked her off her guard. After about five moves, Sif recovered enough to get Sera into a lock. Sera let her. "I missed this." Sera breathed over their swords. Her eyes ignited with a crazy look.

Sif grinned back. "Sentimentality will get you nowhere on the battlefield, Sera!" Sif referred to first name basis for the sake of the fight. Sera was slippery – when she pulled out of the lock it was like holding onto water, and she ducked a swing that would have cut her head off with fluid ease. When Sif' footing moved forward with the strike (years of training behind her), predictable, Sera breezed past her with her astute stare, the length of her blade dragging against Sif's side as the warrior maiden carried out her strike. Sif's side stung, and she felt foolish that Sera manipulated her own battle strategy against her.

"Sentimentality, you say?" Sera asked lightly. "Is it sentimentality that lets me do _this_?" And with a move too fast for Sif to see, her face was suddenly well-acquainted with the hard floor, her body landing with a grunt. That was Sera's first combo in their fight. But, it reminded Sif of the same move she executed on her previous opponent. Had she been watching? That girl could mimic anything with scary accuracy – and Sif wasn't sure or not if that gift was something widely known. Knowing Sera, probably not. She liked people to underestimate her.

Sif returned to her feet and spat to the side. Sera simpered, a set of straight white teeth showing.

The men on the sidelines suddenly erupted into cheer and applause.

"Go get her Lady Sera!"

"Go on, Lady Sif! Don't let her get you down!"

"Whoop her arse for us Lady Sera!"

When their blades met this time, it was so ferocious the sound made anybody within earshot cringe.

O

Sera's voice was full of excitement and her eyes of bloodlust. "This morning, I went horse riding, yes? And then I spent midday studying, and now its afternoon, so Lady Sif, how would you like I end this?"

Sif chuckled, her lip was bloody and so was Sera's brow.

"Oh I don't know..." She mock pondered, still in mid-battle with the powerful and striking Sera. "I'm not going to go down easily!"

Sera smirked, cocking her head. Before she head butted Sif right in the forehead.

Their cries mixed together as they hit the floor. Apparently that move was more impulsive than smart. But now they were on the floor and wrestling - the battlefield was filled with shouts and cries, the clashing of swords and grunts. It was like watching two tigers fighting – they were powerful, elegant, graceful. Neither of them stayed down, until Sif got Sera's solar plexus, winding her, grabbed the back of her neck and then pushed her face first into the floor before backing off, waiting for her to get up and rolled her shoulder in the pause.

But Sera wasn't getting up. She was coughing quite windedly, on her hands and knees, and her eyes were wide, panicked. She was holding her throat.

"Oh- Oh my God... Sif! Sif I think-" The sheer panic and desperation in her voice made Sif's eyes widen in alarm. She rushed over to Sera's side as she began a coughing fit.

"Lady Sera! Are you alright? I didn't mean to be so harsh! If you want, we can get to the medical wing. I swear on my honour-"

"Just kidding~!"

Then Sif found herself flying through the air, hitting the ground quite hard on her back. Dammit, her guard was down!

The Goddess of War was incredulous as she got to her feet, wiping her mouth, seeing the blood on the back of her hand. She looked up at the deceptively smiling face of Sera who was standing with her spine regally straight.

"What was that?" Sif asked.

"You almost make it too easy for me, goading me like you were. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Sera chided, wagging her finger back and forth.

Sif began to smile. "You always could give me a run for my money!" She said in almost open pride, or admiration.

"More like _their _money," Sera indicated with her head to the betting men on the sides.

Sif began to laugh.

Sera smiled softly, eyes gentle and suddenly very kind. The second later, the women's eyes met, confident meeting calculating.

A cold leer donned her face as she whispered. "Come get me, Sif."

The Goddess of Wra grinned and her battle lust returned. It was her nature after all. She wasn't the first maiden to be a warrior goddess for nothing. She would delight in this battle as much as Sera loved to indulge her.

Renewing her grip on the handle of her sword, Sif charged with a battle cry. Sera's laugh rang out through the clearing, delighted and mad, raising her silver sword and waited for contact.

O

Sera's flexibility was daunting. She moved like liquid. She made up for her lack of physical strength with speed. But something else she lacked was stamina, which Sif had plenty of.

So Sera had to play passive aggressive, but she was smiling even as she was getting tired. She couldn't help herself, she saw how Sif enjoyed fighting. She only ever battled Sif because the warrior goddess loved sparring so much. So Sera always crawled out of her rock and stood with her spine straight to challenge her. It was also a nice break to her own schedule.

Sif panted, lunging forward which Sera dodged and whirled around Sif, cutting down her arm with her accurate blade, scoring a second stinging wound in addition to her side. Sif hissed at the pain, but was undeterred. Sera looked her up and down calculatingly. No more smile.

"Should've done the other shoulder." She muttered before blocking an attack overhead. _More pain, harder to use sword arm. _She added in her head, before striking.

Swiping at Sif's stomach, she left her own shoulder open accidentally and paid the consequences. Sera winced, feeling blood starting to gush from Sif's quick strike, and they parried further. When Sif dragged out the swipe, Sera cried out and shut her eyes. Then she returned with equal force, pushing Sif back. Silver against gold.

The atmosphere changed. Sera was observant of Sif, like she only saw her opponent, never mind the shouting of encouragement and cat calls from the sidelines and the betting. Sera was slowly losing her will to fight – she was calming and becoming a little bored. Sif appeared oblivious to this, but she was noticing– because such changes were becoming apparent to Sera's sudden defensive and passive strategy (mostly) and she was becoming less involved. Sif was being the only initiator.

Sif was becoming more aggressive, sensing the battle was soon to be over. Sera allowed herself to be disarmed and then before Sif's sword could touch her throat, Sera tackled her onto her back with her hand around her neck, only to hug her deeply while pinning her sword hand to the floor. Uncomfortable and pinned Sif writhed furiously. She was _so _going to win there! Count on Sera to make that last move.

_Magic? _Sif suddenly felt paralysed.

Sera sat up, letting out a pant and sitting complacently on Sif's armoured stomach, wiping some sweat off of her forehead, tired. She discovered the blood on her brow and licked it off her hand. Her eyes bore into Sif's as her back slouched.

"Had enough?" She leaned over Sif, grinning.

Sif returned her grin. "You've gotten faster."

"You've gotten stronger."

Sera's smile widened and she panted a laugh breathlessly. An expression crossed her face as she cocked her head, frowning and her voice became disarmingly delicate and vulnerable. There was an enchanting air about her. "Shall we stop? I don't want to hurt you."

"Despite your threats?"

She turned sheepish. "Yeah. Sorry. It was all part of the moment."

Sif's lip trembled at one corner, before it broadened into a white toothed smile. Sera looked so cute, concerned and apologetic. Both of them were sweating and had smudges of dirt on their clothes and faces, trying to catch their breath and at the smile Sera brightened into her own smile.

"I know." Sif nodded, swallowing some spit from the left over adrenaline. Thankfully she wasn't fully paralysed. "Even if you tried, I wouldn't let you."

Sera cheered with a fist hailing triumph, the men taking the signal as in she had won, and helped the other goddess up by her hand. "Great match, Sif! I liked it!" There was a large shit eating grin on her face as her hands came to her waist in satisfaction.

"Heh," Sif panted, holding the arm of her cut, feeling the smearing of blood. "Me too. Nothing like a few battle wounds." Sif grinned predatorily again at the other.

Sera instinctively reached for her own wounded shoulder. Well, she thought, there definitely wasn't anything _like _it. They were both cut up and bruised a little. Watching battles was yawn-worthy, but being in them was another story completely. Sera put her aggression right into it, coming out quite calm - like a tempest or a storm on the sea. Sera was quite the deep feeling, intense expressionist at times. "I think scars are cool." She commented in a light voice, her tone soft, looking at Sif and smiling gently.

Sif's eyes shone with appreciation as she laughed, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"I must say, all those years ago when you first arrived, I completely underestimated you, Lady Sera."

Sera chuckled under her breath, looking at the floor.

"Well, anyone would. I think you all did. After all, who'd suspect an incredibly relaxed woman who was _falling asleep _at the side of the training ring to actually be just an underestimated opponent? I remember you refused to train with me! You thought me weak and unskilled!"

Sif laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Odin knows I never underestimated you again after that." She muttered.

"I made sure of that." Sera chuckled good-naturedly as she glanced at her shoulder again, now finding the sting getting irritable and just wanting it to be closed already. Then she remarked dryly but with every inch of teasing. "Now you can't get enough of me."

Sif sent Sera a look, who grinned madly in return.

"Got a hell of a leg wound, though." Sera remembered.

"Tripped over Thor, am I right?"

"And onto a sword. You remember correctly. But you did push me. You played dirty."

Sif rolled her eyes.

"I did no such thing." To accuse the warrior maiden of anything but honor was insulting.

The past didn't seem to bother Sera, for she continued to talk.

"Come on, let's get some ointment on this. And are you okay?"

"Me?" Sif looked at Sera in surprise, seeing sincere concern there. "Pfft! Of course!" She scoffed.

Sif brought her arm forcefully around her shoulders into a hug, making Sera's lips curl a little. Sera clutched at Sif's back for a second, reciprocating the hold before she pulled up straight. Sif kept her arm there.

"Alright, let's go."

The men on the sidelines had different reactions to the fight. Some were nodding their heads, others were shaking them. The men exchanged money, some grinning victoriously and others groaning in defeat and at their own poor judgment. Thor took a fleeting glance at the retreating pair, before challenging Fandral to a battle.

Walking off the battlefield, Sera walking independently from Sif, and Sif stealing a longing glance over at Thor.

O

"Did you hear the news? Apparently I've taken a lover." Sera remarked.

"A lover? Why didn't I hear of this?" Sif asked with a small smile, implying that she should have heard the news sooner from Sera herself.

Sera continued to entertain what she heard, her charisma oozing out and catching Sif's absolute attention. "Well, apparently this morning while on my horse ride I was busy going to seemy lover, but then I went straight into the library after returning to Asgard so I've been too busy to tell you. And also you stay on the training ring a lot, the only woman who really does," Sif grinned proudly at the statement. "So that's why it never reached you. Reached Thor though." She said thoughtfully at the end.

"Asgardian?"

"Oh no, apparently I like Midgardians better." Sera assured with a mocking smile, eyes mischievous.

Sif burst into laughter.

"What rubbish! They're brain dead banshee's, Sera, don't pay them any mind!"

"I know, it just, it just annoyed me." The annoyance and passive lamenting there was plain.

On the way to the hospital ward, a handmaiden ran up to the two women.

"Lady Sif! You are needed urgently!"

"What is it?"

"It's best if you see for yourself, mistress." Her expression looked grave.

Sera looked questioningly at the handmaiden, one eyebrow raising.

"Do you mind if I take this, Lady Sera?" Sif asked her, on alert and keen.

Sera looked up to Lady Sif's face. She could feel her already getting ready to follow the handmaiden. She always liked to be needed, save the day. The true warrior heart in her.

"Oh yeah sure! If it's urgent, run like the wind!"

Sif grinned gratefully, before following the handmaiden.

"Take care of that wound, Sera!" Sif's voice echoed a little as she ran off.

"I will!" She called back, rising to her toes, hand to the corner of her lips.

Suddenly alone in the middle of the hallway, Sera watched the warrior goddess go with a fond smile, apparently unaffected by her solitary status in the corridor. She watched the handmaiden scurry down a corner to the right with small quick steps and Sif follow purposefully behind her, eyes focused and her hand on her sword. It made Sera's lips quirk up. While she thought she was alone, Sera stood somewhat timidly in thought before she shook herself out of it, her figure flowing as her battle uniform disappeared back into her normal clothes.

"Let's get going Sera." She urged herself. The hallways of Asgard were huge – they dwarfed anybody in them. Being alone in them was slightly daunting. So with long elegant strides Sera took off to the hospital ward, shoulders casually square. She was aware of the invisible eyes on her – but just dismissed it as something mundane like her over-active imagination or the wind. Creeped out though, her hands clenched at her sides and her steps quickened in order to get there faster.

O

Sera retrieved some healing ointment and bandages from the healing rooms and exited promptly. She seated herself in a lounge room with a large circular centrepiece bonfire in the center and a ring of white couches around it. Here she was more comfortable than the healing rooms where people would want to take care of her. She sat sitting straight on a couch next to the fire - it was beautifully warm - her knees and feet a foot apart and rolled up her sleeve with one hand while the other held the ointment delicately (wouldn't want to squeeze it or it'll go everywhere). From past experience, the ointment cream was spicy and held a hint of spearmint to the senses. Overall it wasn't that foul. She just wasn't looking forward to the pain. In moments like these she regretted ever fighting Sif at all – she didn't like putting herself in a state of hurt unless she got better at something. But no one was around, so she'd be able to yell profanities as much as she liked when applying the cream.

With her concentration focused very intently, she didn't hear the door opening behind her, and a tall dark haired man walking through with eyes as green as emeralds trained on her form. His steps were as silent as shadows as he drew near her back.

Getting a little pad that resembled cotton wool, she squeezed some of the spearmint scented stuff onto the surface and licked her lips, preparing to press it against her shoulder - and begin screaming. She rolled up her sleeve further as it slipped a little down her shoulder, promptly wincing as the fabric met the cut. It wasn't as deep as it was long, and Sera frowned at the inconvenience that it may be a little further than her reach, but she'd do her best and be gentle. She hated the sting of her skin being cut in two.

"Here, let me."

She screamed long before she was meant to. Wait, what?

Sera's heart slammed into her stomach and she glanced up with wide eyes, getting a fright at the velvet male voice just next to her. She sat shock-still. Petite and delicate.

"...Hello Loki." She said in a small voice, embarrassed and trying to hide it behind sheepishness.

"Forgive me for startling you, please." He responded curtly, seating himself next to her in a humble demeanour, his green gaze on her face.

Sera was a little on guard with him for the fact of exposing herself there, looking at him wearily at having seating himself next to her like they knew each other well.

"I think I can." She replied, choosing to lose her frown and sighing, just letting that moment go and moving on_. _It didn't matter what Loki thought of her.

Still she sat up a little straighter in his presence, curiosity egging at her now, and Sera had a tendency that if her emotions weren't voiced verbally they were expressed through her eyes.

She wasn't sure if he was going to pull a trick or not though and she _really _needed to get this done on her shoulder.

Despite that, she actually liked the God, no matter what many said.

"Let me look at that." He said, eyeing her injury with mild concern, humbleness emanating from him like a gentle ambiance.

"Ah, no thank you, Loki. I can do this myself." Once more she rolled up her sleeve only to hesitate again. Her wounded shoulder was the one facing Loki, and he watched her intently. Sera cleared her throat, preparing once more but stopped a second before she touched the wound.

"You appear to be conflicted." He observed gently. "Let me do it." He reached for the cotton pad.

_How do I know this isn't a trick? _She pulled it away, gazing at him tentatively. She'd never seen Loki look so..._caring _before, or even look her way before! It was almost unsettling. Of course she'd conversed with him before, but she should know better than to think his gaze or attention would be obvious.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was soft, and Sera found her gaze travelling uneasily over his handsome face. It was far more handsome than Thor's, in her opinion. It was more seductive, scholarly, intelligent, yet still very handsome. She also preferred the clean-shavedness, it made a man look more refined than rugged. "I just want to help."

"Okay. Be quick about it." She whispered, giving in and handing him the cotton pad willingly. He took it from her slowly, eyes on her face while hers watched him take the cotton pad. But a second later she was in his face imperiously, poking at his armour plated chest. "And if you try _anything _you will be face first into that fire over there, understand?" She growled lightly but dangerously and indicated with her thumb over her shoulder to the crackling flames that filled the silence.

Loki had to suppress a smirk of amusement - he preferred that the defiant fire in her eyes any day.

"I understand." Once again his voice was soft, this time compromising and almost pleading that he get to work.

Sera moved back straight and flicked her hair for him so he could get to her shoulder, looking around the room. Her face was blank as she tried to play no mind or attention to the sensations (that was commonly called pain - it was what she was expecting) with a brave face. She wasn't prepared for the feeling of Loki's calm and steady hand on her bare arm. It was cold. Her heart began hammering in her chest and she could feel the pumping of the chambers, feeling warm in her chest and fluttery in her stomach.

"Get ready." He warned. She peeked.

"Really it's fi-**OW! HOLY MOLY**!"

She leaned away from him as much as she could with his steady, firm grip on her, her hand securing itself around her own mouth. With her eyes torn away she missed the slightly impressed and concerned look on Loki's face. The God of Mischief knew from when he was younger and had to spar with Thor just what this serum felt like – and it was hard to handle.

Sera trembled as Loki steadily moved the cotton bud over the line of the wound, dabbing. She was trying to lean away from him and the ointment of doom but his large hand, (strong and fingers worthy of a piano player) on her arm kept her anchored there. She was hyper aware of his proximity, and of course the sting - the pain overriding her guard from picking up the thoughtful look on the dark haired man's face.

"You should've thought twice before sparring with Lady Sif." He said to distract her from the cool sting.

Sera was biting her lip from the pain before she lightened up with conversation, her hand shakily removing itself from her mouth, breathily laughing. "Maybe I should've, maybe I shouldn't have." She lamented. "I wanted to do it. Something to add to my day. This is also something to add, apparently."

They were both silent as Loki went over the wound again, this time it was burning like a fire was in her blood. She managed to recover from the initial feelings to sit more firmly upright, slouching casually as she put her trust in Loki; he seemed to be making no move to do her harm. The God of Mischief was actually distracted by the soft feel of her skin under his hand.

"Was it you?" Sera asked suddenly. He looked up. "Did you cause that 'emergency' Sif had to go to earlier? Not to mention how you 'appeared' in here after me, so close to where Sif had to run off?"

Her intellect astounded him, her sharpness and sensors (or, intuition) were a deadly pair.

"Many would assume it's me." He answered cryptically, focusing back on the dabbing of his hand.

She turned her gaze to him again, glassy from the burning sensation, her instinct automatic, not wanting to offend this God.

"Sorry, I guess I just thought-"

"You were right." He said, not looking at her, cleaning around the edges of the wound now. She shivered as the cool ointment travelled over her delicate shoulder blade, leaving fire in its path. He watched her tremble and then shift at the sensation - she was never touched like this. The sleeve felt tight from where it was being pushed closer up against her neck, and his touch couldn't help but feel intimate, beyond just caring.

"Oh, okay." She answered softly, distractedly. It's not like she could change his ways, could she? "I hope it wasn't too bad this time. I also hope whoever it was deserved it." She expressed, surprising him with her sentence. His surprise made her surprised. "What?" She looked at him and this time he was already looking into her eyes. She noticed how they were shockingly green.

"She did." His smooth voice resonated throughout her for a moment, then continued in her head.

He then broke the eye contact, lowering his eyes and swallowed quietly. His reasons were unknown to Sera. A silent understanding ran through her eyes, before she relaxed and she swivelled to face him more. Still appearing focused Loki brushed Sera's long hair over to her back gently and tenderly with one hand, despite how she had done it for him, and swallowing again he noticed how sleek it felt before he reached for the bandages on the seat next to them.

"Who was it this time?" Sera asked softly, unobtrusively. He wouldn't look at her when he answered, beginning to wrap with wound in white bandage.

"A woman of the court." He paused then, like in hesitation. "I hung her on an Asgard tower by her hair."

Sera's eyes widened, before she let out a short laugh she felt embarrassed about emitting. She managed to hastily turn it into a cough behind her hand, trying to squash her amused smile.

"Oh my." She supplied instead.

Loki smirked to himself, feeling quite pleased. He saw every second of her reaction.

"What did she do?"

Loki's face became unreadable. "Oh come on, Loki, it must've been something significant. You never do anything without a reason."

Many people thought Loki made trouble because of the fun of it, but Sera found it must always have a significant reason. Although most of the time the reasons were unapparent to her.

Loki appeased her with a small smirk, liking the sound of her voice.

"She angered me."

Sera was quite adept in dealing with cryptic and roundabout answers because she was often the one giving them. Any other would have been exasperated at the secretive nature. She cleared her throat, nervous, and asked sweetly. "Could you indulge me with her name?"

Loki's eyes flickered up to her face, then back down to the shoulder he was bandaging. Her eyes were full of politeness, amusement, interest, and curiosity. He knew if he told, he would give it away completely.

He muttered it. "Hallbera."

"_Hallbera... _Where did I hear that name before? It sounds so familiar..."

Loki looked up. She was clearly trying to recall something that was eluding her.

He was suddenly grateful and lowered his eyes back to her shoulder, only for them to fall to the allure of her curves and slender legs.

"Wait, if she was hanging on a tower by her hair how come none of us saw her?" The God of mischief was grateful that Sera was pre-occupied, or she surely would have noticed his staring. He cleared his throat.

"I silenced her screams with magic. It would wear off as soon as someone looked for her. It was her handmaiden that discovered her when her chambers were empty."

Sera shook her head, but a small smile was there. They were then silent for a little longer.

"Finished?" She asked cheerfully after he tied a small knot in a slow, careful manner like wrapping up a present.

He nodded silently, reluctantly removing his hands from her skin. Sera rolled her shoulder and smiled, impressed and slightly surprised.

"Wow, you're good at this. Thanks." She gave him a warm smile, and he felt his chest warm silently. His eyebrows raised in slight surprise. No one else in the castle looked at him like that, or even dared to look him in the eyes, except Thor when he was looking to him for guidance – on occasion. His own father didn't look him in the eyes, or smile at him. Sera was different to the rest of them. She was special. "I would've taken a lot longer than you with the bandaging, not to mention it would have been much messier. Thanks, Loki." She smiled again.

He felt a small smile tug on his lips.

"If you had gotten past the ointment of course."

"Oi!" She swatted his shoulder lightly. "I was going to get there!"

His smile widened playfully and he looked to the floor by their feet. Sera noticed his smile really made him more handsome. Like feeling her gaze, he glanced up. His gaze was still as attentive as ever over her, but Sera could see a small hint of smouldering in them after their talk of Hallbera, like a hushed intensity. It was incredibly sexy. It was renewed now in some way.

Suddenly noticing how close they were, and whohe was, Sera blushed acutely, straightening.

"Oh, I-, I better get going, Loki. Thank you, again." She smiled warmly, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek very quickly. His breath hitched and she panicked thinking that she'd over-done it. Without another word she got out of her seat and lightly padded her way to the door, holding her newly bandaged shoulder, about to slip through the door before she stopped and turned, eyes focusing on Loki who was still seated.

She couldn't have this God believing it.

"By the way, if you hear a rumour going around about my love life, don't believe it. I wouldn't take a Midgardian as a lover if my life depended on it!" Taking a light breath she turned and then exited the room.

She hadn't seen the eerie smile Loki sent in her wake.

O

Sif was only more confused when she was brought up one of the tallest towers in Asgard, but the screaming made her rush faster after the handmaiden. When she was led outside, her eyes widened in horror at the sight before her. "What happened? _Who _is this girl?"

"Get me off here! Cut me down! I don't care, just cut me down!" The horrid screeching was like nails on a chalkboard.

"It's magic, my lady!" The gentle handmaiden next to the screeching woman tried to placate her. "We _can't _cut you down."

"Did Loki do this to you?"

The woman shook her head, terrified. "I don't know! I don't know!" She sobbed, hands holding her scalp. "I-I was sleeping, and, and-"

Sif blew out some air through her nose. Why did Loki always have to cause such trouble? And what was it with him and women's hair? Subconsciously Sif touched her dark hair that was still tied in a ponytail.

"Alright, stay back, I might be able to do this." Sif said, unsheathing her sword. The two handmaidens cautiously stepped away.

"What's your name?"

"Hallbera!" She squeaked at the sight of the blade.

"Alright, Hallbera, I don't know what magic Loki put on you, but stay still, okay?"

Hallbera nodded frantically.

Sif raised her blade, preparing to cut the tense strands of blonde hair before a voice stopped her.

"It won't work, Sif."

The goddess of War turned around to see Loki leaning in the entranceway with is arms crossed and a sly expression on his face. His ankles were crossed too and there was a pleased smirk on his face at the sight of the struggling woman. His green cape was behind him and he was dressed in his silver armour. His dark hair was slicked back to the nape of his neck. Sif would have fancied him if she didn't know that Loki secretly looked at Sera just like how Sif already looked at Thor.

Hallbera began to sob again at the sight of him.

"What is the meaning of this, Loki? Why did you pick on this poor woman?"

"She angered me."

"Did she?" Sif asked aggressively, stepping forward protectively. "Is it worth this poor woman being tied up by her hair for Odin knows how long?"

Loki sighed, turning his face to look away for a long moment. The next second the girl fell to the small balcony and into the hand maiden's arms.

Suddenly, Sif remembered. She looked upon the clothing the woman wore – high quality material styled in the latest fashion. This woman was a woman of court. _Hallbera. _Fierce jealousy shot through Sif – this was Thor's latest conquest! They were seen staggering foolishly through the halls of Asgard for the last few nights... Sif suddenly felt like the woman deserved every second of the torture. She couldn't _believe _she just helped such a banshee! Loki probably wanted to get back at Thor, Sif reasoned, but now Sif couldn't be more grateful for Loki at the moment.

Huffing under her breath, Sif clutched the handle of her sword, sheathing it angrily and beginning to stalk off. Loki's smile spread as he watched everything unfold in Sif. As she shot past Loki, he let her go, watching the mess of a woman on the floor predatorily and with a glint of satisfaction.

The black kohl around her eyes was smudged. Her eyes were red and it was clear her throat was sore from her silent screaming. Her handmaiden was trying to calm her, but the look she gave Loki was that of small gratitude. Her mistress was vile to her.

Hallbera's frightened baby blue eyes glanced up to the God of Mischief, whimpering pathetically. He was standing tall and over bearing in the doorway, seeming to take up the entire thing with his form. He looked nothing like his brother, who was roughish and broad shouldered and easy to manipulate. He was lean and handsome and covered in green and silver. Those eyes, the greenest emerald she had ever seen and they were trained intensely on her with so many emotions swimming in them that it was frightening.

"Next time, watch what rumours you spread." He sneered darkly. Hallbera flinched. "You never know who will hear it." He grinned predatorily. "And each time you make up tales of lovers and affairs in your jealousy of a far better woman, I'll hang you from a different tower each night by a different body part. Tonight is your only warning."

Hallbera gasped in fright, her hands coming up to hold herself. She blinked in fright, but that was enough chance for him to disappear like he was never there.

* * *

><p>In order to write Loki, you need to <em>think <em>like Loki. Yes, this is my second Thor story, please review!

Any feedback would be awesome ^.^ Thank you for reading!


End file.
